Various guiding services have been designed particularly for vehicles, where the location of a vehicle is typically observed and the position on the map is determined, which map can be displayed to a user. In some guiding systems implemented in vehicles, it is also possible that a user predetermines the destination he/she wants to go and the system selects a suitable predetermined route from the map. The user can be guided along the route by using voice commands or visual signs, for instance.
Some mobile stations also have positioning properties, which are arranged by providing a mobile station with a GPS receiver (Global Positioning System). With these mobile stations, it is possible to determine the position of a mobile station and to load maps into it, the maps showing the location and travelling direction of the mobile station on the basis of position information provided by the GPS receiver. A user may determine a point on the map he aims at, and by using route marks updated on the screen on the basis the position information, he may travel towards the destination. The user can mark several destinations on the map, and routes can be formed between them. There are also services, in which a map indicating a predetermined route is loaded for a guiding service that is used in a car, for instance. The user may use this route in order to travel to the desired destination.
It would be desirable, for instance, to determine a taken route to a cottage and to personally guide other friends who are coming to the cottage. However, this has not been possible in known guiding services provided by mobile stations. In some mobile stations, named map points can be sent to other mobile stations (of the same manufacturer and of the same model), but besides only the points shown on the map, it would be useful to offer other guiding information as well. By using conventional communicating means, a mobile station can naturally send additional guiding information for instance as short messages, but this is cumbersome.